In The End III: The Veil of Evil
by missterio
Summary: UNFINISHED! Two stories in one. Characters from 0102. While Myotismon is reunited with a lost love, Matt Ishida is dealing with an evil spirit living inside him, and making his life go downhill. The true battle of good and evil is about to begin...
1. To Begin Again

**Fiction Rating: **_T_ (for language, violence, angst, and some sexual content)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters. Digimon is owned by Bandai (I think. If I'm wrong, please don't be mad at me. Just leave a review that I'm wrong, and please list who really owns Digimon).

**Author's Note: **This is it! I finally put up the last installment of the _In The End_ series. This time, there's actually two stories in one. So, (basically) in every other chapter, it switches on and off; in one chapter, it'll be Kyle/Myotismon's story, and in another, it'll go to the digidestined's world, where the focus is on the young adult, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and his life going downhill. I know it seems weird, but eventually the two 'stories' merge together, for both sides play a big part in the whole tale.

Also, I know things start off a big strange and (kind of) 'unexplained', but in the chapters to come, more things will be talked or narrated through. This is only chapter one, after all. But still, if you have any questions, please don't be afraid to email me (or something similar) and ask. I'll be happy to answer any questions you might have. Well, I hope you all enjoy, and please read and review. The feedback is great, and other comments can help make my story even better.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: To Begin Again**

Where does one begin at this tale? To be honest, I don't know, and I'm the Author! So much has happened in the last two tales. Lives had been changed forever. The digidestined had made new friends and enemies. And, of course, our Earth keeps silent of the events that had occurred with digimon and the digidestined alike. Why? Well, we, the people of our real Earth, couldn't be able to comprehend the very existence of the Digital World. Nonetheless, all of us are to believe that it is a mere TV show, which children watch on weekends (or reruns on the weekdays). The real question is though: why is there a digimon show? In truth, the humans never created the cartoon program; the digimon did. And again, why? The digimon did this as a cover-up for the actual activity that is going on. Don't you see? The episodes you watch are really documentaries of what really happened in the Digital World, and the universe the digidestined exist in! It baffles me why none of us can take the responsibilities of the digidestined and defend our own Earth from evil. After all, evil monsters had come before, and not just once.

Fortunately though, the ancient digimon leader -- the digimon _genie_ -- V, has used the last bit of his power to right the wrongs of Earth...that Myotismon had done. So...what did Myotismon do that was so terrible? Well, for starters, he killed V in order to obtain the little digimon's great power. Myotismon had wanted to use this power to take over the Digital World, the Earth, and even our own planet Earth! His plans had backfired greatly, however, because monsters and demons were spawned from another dimension, know as the Dream World. V -- even though dead, but considered a spirit -- was angered at Myotismon's thoughtless acts, and with the very last of his power, V banished the evil that had come on our Earth. In another act of right, V erased all traces of digimon presence from the human minds...but the little digimon missed a few children who can still recall on the memories of existing digital monsters... V had also stripped the last of Myotismon's power, but instead of exiling him from the Digital World, V has allowed the vampire to live there. Now, why was V so considerate when it came to Myotismon? I did say Myotismon is the one who caused chaos on our Earth, but he also contributed into helping it go back to the way it was; so thus, V gave him another chance to live. Myotismon was very dispirited though. With no power...no _nothing_, he was useless... Until he met...LadyDevimon. How did she come back from the digigrave? No one knows, not even the digimon themselves! As LadyDevimon used her seductive voice on Myotismon, she promised to aide on getting his power back, and to help him become ruler of our Earth once again. The only catch, is that Myotismon must make her queen when the time came. That's it? That's all she wants? Myotismon found this all too easy... And thus...this is where our story begins...

* * *

Myotismon sat back in a rather uncomfortable metal chair, toying around with an alcoholic smoothie, and watching interesting characters go by him. He sighed. How he despised being out in the day, but the day is where he could watch as many beautiful women would walk by him and give flirtatious smiles. His lips curled into a rather mischievous grin, and even winked at a few of these women. He chuckled in his throat as these young women giggled with satisfaction. Of course, he did not desire to bed the women -- no. All of his lust and passion went to LadyDevimon, his current mistress. Although, if there was one particular woman he found most attracted to, he'd somehow try to find her at night, and when the time came, he would drink her delicious crimson fluid. And so, this is the very reason he was at the Grange Mall on this fine day, but to Myotismon, any daylight was considered detestable. He sat in the food court of the mall, which was another place he found to be repulsed, especially with the many ill-behaved children and their neglecting parents. The vampire tried to sit as far away from these families as possible. He didn't want any contact with silly, little children. _"Children..." _He snarled lowly in his thoughts. _"How despicable they are. One day, they will all bow to me; women and children alike." _Then he began to stir his drink around; watching the contents swirl around, and taking very little sips as to avoid suspicions of anyone that would glance his way. Oh, how he wanted to taste the sweet blood on his lips. He so desired that now more than anything at the moment, but alas, he must wait till night. The children sleep, adults, and everyone else vulnerable to take. Now _that_, is the perfect time to strike. 

As Myotismon took his lips off the very thin straw, his cold, sapphire eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of children squabbling amongst each other. The vampire listened intently on their conversation. For some reason, he felt...drawn to them.

While in the food court -- and away from Myotismon -- a young man, at the age of sixteen, was waiting patiently at the bakery counter for someone to ask for his order. Meanwhile, the boy's younger sister, at the age of thirteen, had her arms crossed and glared at her brother angrily. "It's not fair, how come I can't help with the cake?" She asked in an aggravated tone.

Without looking at his little sister, the young man replied sarcastically, "Because, Lindsey, you're too short, and you'll probably drop it anyways."

The little girl, Lindsey, growled under her breath and stomped her foot in frustration. "Stop that!" She whined childishly, "You know I won't drop it! Why do you make up stuff like that? You know I would never want to drop her birthday cake." _Birthday cake? For a girl? Myotismon became more interested in this. _Lindsey breathed out heavily, and asked tiredly, "_Please_, Joey, I want to help with the birthday cake."

Joey opened his mouth to argue with her again, but one of the bakery workers finally approached the counter from the opposite end and asked him, "Can I help you?"

The young man formed a sly smile on his face as he turned himself around to face the older bakery worker. "Yeah, uh, I came here for a pickup. Here's the receipt." Joey handed the worker his receipt, and the person examined it carefully.

"I'll be right back," said the worker, turning on her heel and going into the kitchen. Joey and Lindsey waited for a few moments, and then the bakery person came back with a very large birthday cake box. Obviously, the cake was inside it. "Be very careful with it," she warned somewhat sternly, her voice remaining monotone. The worker set the box down on the counter for Joey to take.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, I will." Lindsey grunted.

As the bakery worker walked away from the counter, Joey gazed at the large cake and wondered how he was going to carry it. Lindsey smirked at him, "Well, Joey, I'm waiting..."

"Shut-up, Lindsey," Joey snapped at her, and he very carefully slid his hands under the box. Lindsey watched with some amazement as the young man lifted the large birthday box off the counter and held it close to himself. She knew he was struggling, but he didn't want to admit it. "See, I told you I can handle it," Joey replied in a stuck-up manner. Lindsey rolled her eyes at him.

That mischievous grin reappeared on Myotismon's face as he saw the children slowly make their way over to him. He was not the kind of 'mon' that would go around pulling pranks or simply be mean to others, but when the opportunity came, how could he pass it up? Besides, ruining a grand birthday cake seemed liked the perfect way to be a little evil; even if he didn't have the power yet. Myotismon sat more lazily in his chair and waited for the girl and boy to walk by him; he knew exactly what to do. Unfortunately, if only those children could see it coming...but they didn't. As they were about to pass the unsuspecting vampire, Myotismon stuck out his foot just as they came by. Joey gasped when he tripped on Myotismon's foot, and the poor boy just couldn't keep the cake balanced on his arms; thus, the cake fell flat to the floor.

Joey's eyes widened with disbelief as he saw the birthday cake in ruin. Lindsey couldn't believe what happened either. How can that man do that? How? Myotismon chuckled quietly and slicked his hair back. "Look wha -- _look_ -- just look what you did!" Joey cried, getting on his knees to examine the damage. "Do you know how much that cake cost?" Lindsey gazed at the cake for only a second, for her focus was on the mean man that did it. She blinked oddly. Even though dressed differently...wearing a black trench coat that looked more like a cape than anything, wearing dark pants with black boots...but, Lindsey is sure she's seen this man before. Where though?...

Myotismon scoffed at the boy, "You should watch where you're walking, _boy_. You scuffed my boots...and they were not cheap!" He bent over and wiped the foot Joey tripped on. "You're lucky that I am in a good mood today..."

Joey looked frantically around himself. "Did anyone hear that?" He said quickly, his eyes darting to everyone by him...or at least, close to the three. "He just threatened me here."

Lindsey kneeled down to the ground and her face fell solemn. She sighed. It was a beautiful cake; designed to perfection, and as Joey said, it was not a cheap cake! This cake was made to look exactly like a rainforest, with the green leaves, flowers, and even tropical frogs. "Look at this..." Lindsey said in a rather depressing voice, gesturing to the cake, "Now it looks like it says 'Appy Bith Elk', and her name isn't Elk."

Myotismon turned away from them and snickered to himself quietly. How he enjoyed seeing human misery, whether it was from adults or children. He lived on the fear and woe of humans... He craved it, just as much he has the thirst for blood. Myotismon's attention was back on the children again, "I guess this girl's 'special day' is ruined now, isn't it? Such a sad outcome...and I'm not paying for it." Joey and Lindsey gasped at him.

Joey clutched his head with his hands. "Oh, what are we going to do?" He asked worriedly, or to anyone that would answer him. "If...if she comes back from her stupid plant shopping--"

"Plants...are not stupid..." Stated a soft voice defensively. Myotismon's blood ran cold when he heard this voice from behind. That voice... A voice he hadn't heard in such a long time... For _years_ he tried to drown out images of _her_ and the voice she carried. It just...couldn't be her. It couldn't be the one girl he was once wedded to years ago (in digi years, mind you). It...it _couldn't_ be--

Joey and Lindsey immediately stood up and gazed past Myotismon with startled expressions on their faces. "K-Kyle! Back so soon from finding _more_ plants?" Joey questioned, frowning and crossing his arms. "You know, you're cramping up our house with those things."

_No... _Myotismon turned around in his chair, and even though he wanted to gasp at this, but didn't. His horrified look was good enough. Yes, though...there she was; _her_: Kyle. The vampire saw her standing behind, close to his chair, holding a very large pot with a fresh, growing vegetation of some sort. It obscured some of his view, but it was definitely her. Kyle appeared much more different than the last time he had seen her, but then again, it's been so long for him. The girl's hair had changed once more. Instead of being long and black, it was somewhat long, but more red with her brown. It seemed her 'gothic' look never left, for she wore a long black skirt, black boots, and even a black t-shirt that had a pink skull on it. Eyes still a beautiful emerald glow to them, lost a little weight, but pudgy otherwise; overall, from Myotismon's point of view, Kyle was stunning as ever. He almost panted with nervousness from her being so close.

Kyle's eyes shifted from the two children to Myotismon, and his heart sank when he realized that the way her eyes were, she still didn't remember him. "Wha...what happened here?..." She wondered quietly, walking up to Joey and Lindsey. Looking down, Kyle's lips parted as she saw the destroyed cake on the floor. "Is this...is this my cake?"

Joey rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air, "It would of been, if it weren't for _that_ guy--" he pointed a shaky finger at Myotismon. Kyle stood by Joey and starred at the vampire as well.

Myotismon made a noise in his throat; a sound of being irritated. "I have said that you should of watched where you were going, boy."

Joey grunted, "Quit calling me boy, I have a name you know. It's _Joey_."

Myotismon smiled, "I'll never remember that..." Then his eyes peered back to Kyle; starring at her hard.

Kyle ignored Myotismon's intense gaze and knelt by the cake. "We're going to forget about this," she suggested, and looked up at Joey and Lindsey. "We're...we're just gonna have to take the cake back home...the way it is. We'll forget about this... We'll leave..." Her eyes locked with Myotismon's. "I'm...I'm sorry if my cousins caused you any trouble..."

The vampire made a strange 'hmming' sound in his throat. "That is quite alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He flashed his cold eyes at Joey. The boy shivered at his stare.

Joey sighed and picked up the fallen cake in his arms again. "Fine, let's just get out of here," he grumbled. Lindsey nodded in agreement.

As Joey and Lindsey went on ahead, Kyle stood behind for a few moments. "I...I am sorry for them...for whatever they did to you..." she said to Myotismon without looking at him. "I, um...I'm going now." Then she quickly walked over to her cousins, leaving the vampire alone again.

When the children were no longer in sight, Myotismon sighed depressingly. "She...she does not remember me..." he muttered to himself. With an elbow on the table, he rested his head on his hand. A throbbing pain had come up. _"Why? Why now? Why _her_? I do not understand."_ Myotismon said in his thoughts, _"Of all places she could of been...we meet again...here? Is this fate?"_ He shook his head. _"It can't be though; she doesn't remember _us_... Just what am I...going to do about her now? So much time did it take to get her out of my memories. Such a long time... Why does she have to come back in my life now? Why?"_ As Myotismon kept thinking of this, he had a growing need to see her again. _"Just to see her lovely face... To kiss her lips again..." _No... Another part of him nagged to not go through with it. Seeing Kyle again...was like a drug; takes much hard work to get the addiction off, but just to use it once more...you suddenly can't get enough. Yes, Kyle is that: a drug to Myotismon; he can't get enough of her. Unfortunately, now, he doesn't want to let go again. "I just want to see her...one more time...whatever way possible..."

* * *

The weather outside the mall was cold, snowing still. It seems that people do not like this time of year, mainly for the icy roads and the blizzards that came about. Kyle didn't mind though. This was actually her favorite season. _"My birthday and...no bugs. I hate the heat,"_ she told herself once. As Kyle, Joey, and Lindsey exited the Grange Mall, the young woman stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I just have to say this now, but...why does that weird man look exactly like Myotismon?" A coat was tied around her waist, so she undid the knot and put on this coat quickly. 

Joey eyed her oddly, "Now you notice? You and your shyness, is it ever going to stop with people? And-and why didn't we call _someone_ about the cake he ruined?"

Lindsey answered that for Joey, "Joey, we can't tell the security people. They're not going to believe it without any proof. Besides, it's embarrassing to go up to someone and say that a Myotismon wannabe ruined Kyle's cake." She turned to Kyle, "I can't believe you remember that show Digimon."

Kyle smirked ever so slightly, "There are two things I only remember in my life: cartoon villains...and bad things that happened years ago. Cartoons would have to be my specialty." Her quiet voice was still there, even though no stranger was around to hear it.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but it's still weird. How can anyone _not_ notice him? He's got that friggin' mask on his face!" Then the children continued to the parking lot to get to Joey's car.

When they reached the car, Kyle opened the backseat doors. "It is strange..." said Kyle quietly, putting the cake on the floor in the car. "It makes me wonder if anyone has seen the Digimon show at all... I mean, how can they not know Myotismon?"

Joey shrugged as he got into the driver's seat, "Yeah, I know, but I guess we can forget about it now. It's not like we'll be seeing something like _that_ again any time soon. What we saw today was rare...unless that Myotismon creep is some insane guy that hangs around malls." Kyle and Lindsey nodded. When the girls were strapped and ready to go, Joey drove out of the parking lot...and made his way back to the house. Before anyone said anything, the boy shouted, "Yes, I have my permit on me, Kyle. I know you want to drive, but you're so paranoid on the road; you drive _so_ slow." Then...not a word came from them as Joey drove back to his parents house.

_"...It's not like we'll be seeing something like _that _again any time soon..." _As the young man spoke these words, if only he knew how wrong he was at that. So very...very wrong.


	2. Everyday Life

**Author's Note: **Now, it's Matt's side of the story, for those that didn't know. Don't worry, I'm hoping the whole story won't be like this; there will probably be some chapters that don't go back and forth between Myotismon and Matt (of course, towards the end of the story everything comes together no matter what). Well, enjoy anyways, and please review.

And I know the first two chapters seemed a little lame, but I guess you can think of those chapters as kind of a 'introduction' of what is to come for the next ones. Don't worry, things start to get more interesting after this chapter...**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Everyday Life**

_"Ugh! I can't believe you didn't get the job!"_

_"I know... I know..."_

_"Did you freeze up?"_

_"A little."_

_"Don't tell me you wore that tacky suit!"_

_"Um...yeah, I did."_

_"I told you not to wear it! No wonder you didn't get the job!"_

_"I don't think that was the only problem..."_

It's probably been seven years since the events of Mummymon, Daemon, and even the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Life goes on for everyone, and though all of them have their own lives...their own careers going, some of them miss the adventures they had in the Digital World. Overall, nothing threatening ever happened in the world of digital monsters since those seven years. It's sad that everyone mostly grew apart from each other, especially when most of them left the country for college. Well...Matt Ishida is one of those digidestined that stayed behind in Odaiba. Matt...is now a young adult at the age of twenty-two, and is currently 'in between' careers; at least, he wants to be going to a new career, but by the looks of it, it's not going so great. He can't say that his life isn't going good for him though. Matt has his own apartment and no longer shares with Tai. It was a few years ago, but even though they were friends, Matt and Tai just didn't get along together under one roof. The odd thing though, is that Matt moved out and now lives a few doors down from Tai! Oh yes, and he has a very caring and loving girlfriend; Li Onada is her name, and she and Matt have been tog for almost two years now. She loves him...and he loves her...

Matt's job... He's currently looking for a new one at this time, but right now he works at a shoe store called Hitz Shoes. He hated his job though... Pay isn't all that great, the boss is a horrible person, and even the customers can get on his nerves! Now, how can his poor salary pay off the rent of his apartment? Well, it can't, so Matt's father is helping out with that, and the young man sure is lucky.

And now, our young man, Matt. His appearance has changed greatly. His blonde hair a bit shorter, but now more spiked back than all over. Instead of being 'boyishly' cute, he's just _so_ handsome. His eyes are still a beautiful blue; mimicking the color of a sky on a fine day. All the single girls, and even ones who have their own boyfriends, can't stop envying Li for having such a good-looking guy. If there was a contest for having the most handsome man in all of Japan, Matt would be the winner. For his appearance: he wasn't quite muscular, but Matt still had a well built body; mostly dresses in t-shirts and jeans. On occasions he would wear suits, but that usually results him trying to find another job...which, this time, didn't end so well.

An apartment all to himself, a very sweet girlfriend, a 'good' job -- Matt didn't get all this on his own. He wish he could, but didn't. If it wasn't for...for _Jacen_, Matt wouldn't have all of this right now. Who is this Jacen? Well...he's actually very mysterious, and Matt has no idea what or who Jacen is. Jacen came to the young man in the form of a very eerie mask, which appeared to look somewhat of a psychotic clown.

At this moment, Matt is walking back to his apartment complex and groaned at the sound of a scratchy, whimsical voice that was rather angry with him. This voice...echoed throughout Matt's mind. This voice...is Jacen. One would think that Matt is hearing things, but he is not. As soon as the mask of Jacen came into his life, Matt started to hear his voice immediately through his head... Matt thought of this as a burden, but as the years went on, he never knew that the odd spirit was helping him get the things Matt wants in his life. Such as an apartment, a girlfriend, and even a job. At first, Matt was very reluctant about a spirit talking inside his head, but eventually, he grown used to it. Ever since then, Matt has never questioned Jacen's existence. All he knew is that Jacen is very useful...helpful.

_"Hey, are you ignoring me?" _Jacen snapped at Matt. _"Tell me what happened at the interview!"_

Matt growled, _"They-they didn't like my attitude,"_ he answered somewhat depressingly. _"They said I needed to sound more 'respectful'..."_

Matt heard Jacen scoff, _"Well, that's humans for ya. I bet they were just jealous of you..."_

Matt thought on this. _"I don't think so. They don't even know me."_

_"What about your band-thing that was going on?" _Jacen asked. _"Don't tell me those people never saw you in concert."_

_"No -- and the band gig was a long time ago,"_ Matt replied. _"That never really went anywhere. I told you about that anyways."_

_"Oh, yeah...how everyone went their separate ways and went off to 'see the world'. _He chuckled, _"They'll be sorry..."_

Matt seemed a bit confused, _"Why do you say that?"_

Jacen was silent for a moment before he answered, _"Because I bet they'll regret leaving the band once they realize they have no futures."_

Matt sighed as he reached the apartment complex. Oh, how he hated to walk to and from places, but he just didn't have the money for a cab. He even thought of getting his own car, but that's too expensive for him as well; not to mention he still has his own bills to pay and put food on the table. The young man took out a cardkey from his pants pocket and swiped it through the decoder. After a few seconds of beeping, the machine confirmed and the doors opened up for him. The complex itself isn't grand or anything to brag about, but it wasn't 'dumpy' either. It was just the right size for Matt or any young kid that wanted to live on his own. As Matt walked inside the building, he went to the right and took the stairs up to his apartment room. He lived high up, but wasn't complaining. Matt really was not the type anyways. Just as he got to his door, his eyes suddenly caught sight of a girl exiting a nearby room. As the young woman turned his way, Matt recognized her immediately.

"Hi, Matt..." The young woman waved as she headed towards him.

Matt waved back and replied, "Hey, Sora. So...what are you doing at Tai's place?"

As Sora walked by, she giggled seductively and said, "Why don't you ask Tai about it..." Then she went down the stairs without saying another word to Matt.

Matt shrugged at this, and as he walked over to Tai's door, Tai stepped out from his own apartment room and seemed somewhat startled to see Matt there. "M-Matt, what are you doing here?" Tai questioned nervously.

Matt crossed his arms and a sly smile came to him. "I was going to ask why Sora is at your place. Didn't you guys break up about a couple months ago?"

Tai nodded while averting his eyes from Matt's. "Yeah..." he said, his voice trailing off.

Matt still was puzzled. "Yeah, so what is she--" his eyes got wide, and he knew what went on. "Oh...I see..."

Tai chuckled and slugged Matt's shoulder playfully. "Yeah, we did it."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Dude, what are you doing? You guys are over with now. Isn't that a little hard when you're still sleeping with each other?"

Tai scoffed, "Why does it matter to you? You got your own girlfriend to worry about anyways. What Sora and I are doing is none of your business."

'None of his business'? Matt was just trying to help and keep Tai out of trouble in the future. Usually Matt wouldn't do such a thing, but since he was with Li, he's learned to try and help people out when they need it or when they think they don't. Matt knew sleeping with an ex-girlfriend is something troublesome. "I'm just trying to help out, man." Matt tried to reassure Tai. "I just think you should stop before something bad happens."

Tai turned away from Matt, "Yeah, yeah, I bet your girlfriend told you that one, huh? To try and help people before they get into trouble, right?" Matt just gave a small nod of 'yes'. "Speaking of--" He began, changing the subject. "Li is waiting in your room for ya. Why don't you go to her and stop bothering me, okay?"

"Li?" Matt glanced over his shoulder and to his apartment door. "What is she doing here?"

Tai shrugged, "Probably wants to know how that interview went with those bastards at Urban Blues. Why the hell do you want to work there anyways? All you do is sell crappy suits to people."

"I know what they sell, and it pays better than working at a shoe store!" Matt threw at him. "Well, it didn't go good. They said I needed to change my attitude around, or something like that..." He looked down on his rather hideous suit. "I'm guessing the suit did it too."

Tai looked Matt over and laughed, "No kidding, don't you have anything better?"

Matt shook his head, "No..."

"Tough luck, man," said Tai, slapping Matt's shoulder gently. "Because you definitely need a better one if you ever go out on an interview again."

_"Ask him for a suit!" _Jacen screamed in Matt's head. _"That kid has suits! You seen them before!"_

_"Yeah...so," _Matt said in an uninterested tone.

_"Ask that Tai for a suit!" _Jacen suggested sarcastically.

"Hey, Tai..." Matt began "Can I borrow one of your suits? They look a whole lot better than mine."

Tai nodded, "Sure, I'll go back in and get a...nice one." Then he went back into his room.

_"Ask for him for his hair gel," _Jacen added.

Matt groaned. "Tai, can I borrow some of your hair gel too? I guess my hair don't look good either..."

"Um...okay," Tai sounded curious as to why Matt needed hair gel, but didn't question it as he gathered a dark suit from the closest and hair gel from his bathroom. _"He acts so strange..." _Tai thought. _"Why does Matt care about my life? He never really bothered me before about it. It has to be that girlfriend of his. Li's cute and all, but man, she can get on your nerves. I just don't see the connection between her and Matt." _He then chuckled to himself, _"I remember when we were roommates... I wonder if he threw out that stupid mask that was hanging up in his room? Man, I bet that would freak Li out!" _Tai gathered the suit and hair gel and went back to his door. He handed Matt the items. "Please don't mess the suit," said Tai somewhat worriedly. "I don't want to have to take it to the dry cleaners. That's money down the drain, you know."

"I'm not you," Matt teased seriously.

"Ha, ha...very funny," Tai said sarcastically as he shut the door to his room, leaving Matt to stand in the hallway alone with the suit and hair gel.

Matt frowned and then headed for his own apartment room. Since there were things in his hands, he had to have someone open the door for him, so he lightly kicked his door. A few moments later, he heard footsteps on the other side, and a soft voice speak out. "Who is it?" A young woman's voice was heard.

"It's me, Li, can you please open _my_ door?" Matt responded.

Li gasped and quickly undid the locks. "Oh, I am so sorry, Matt..." Matt smiled inside as the beautiful girl opened the door. To him, Li Onada was gorgeous! Lovely hazel eyes, long, black hair, and even has the sweetest of smiles on her face. Her clothes usually consisted of a long skirt and sweaters of some sort. Li held the door open for Matt as he carried his borrowed belongings into the room. "What do you have there?" She asked a bit curiously, shutting the door.

Matt walked into his kitchen and set Tai's things on the table. "A suit to wear in case I get another interview for a job...and hair gel to make my hair look better..." As if on cue, he slicked his blonde hair back.

"Your interview with Urban Blues did not go well, I take it," Li said in a depressing tone, and she sat down on Matt's couch in the living room...which was a bit small.

Matt nodded solemnly, "Yeah, the people there said they didn't like my attitude, or something like that. Personally, I think they were just jealous of me." He plopped himself down on the couch as well, but rested his head on Li's lap. "I really wanted out of that shoe business."

Li sighed, "I know...but...how were they jealous of you?"

Matt grinned slightly, "Well, I am good looking, you know."

"Matt, do not think that way," Li said sternly to him. "I am sure the people there do not go by appearance."

Matt scoffed, "How do you know?"

Li opened her mouth to say something in defense, but nothing came out. She had no comeback. "Well...I guess I don't know. Maybe you are right. -- Oh yes, I bumped into Sora in the hallway earlier. I'm not quite sure what she wants with Tai though. Didn't they break up?"

"Yeah, they did..." Matt answered, and had to hold in a few chuckles afterwards. "You should know why she was over there..."

Li 'hmphd' in her throat, "She is a tramp! She is so much different than what you described her to be years ago..."

Matt nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she was great back then...but now...she's just -- I don't know, but definitely not the old Sora I used to know." He turned his head away from Li's odd gaze. "You remember those stories I told you about the Digital World and the digimon?" He wondered. _"Sora was such a good friend back then..."_ he thought sadly.

"Yes, I do. Very interesting tales of you and your friends." Li giggled softly, "I really adore your Gabumon. He is very cute; almost like a bear, or some sort of wolf." She sighed on this however. Li never doubted her trust in Matt, even the day where he told her about himself being a digidestined and having a digimon of his own. Oh, how she loved to hear the stories from the beginning to end. To hear the battles dealt with Etemon, Daemon, and the clown digimon, Piedmon! But alas though, listening to these tales had made her depressed. How she wished she could go on a digital adventure and have a digimon partner of her own. The best part of her wish, is to go to the Digital World with Matt; her love. _'I don't think you would like it there,' _Matt told her once, _'The air is thick and heavy. Definitely not like home here. I don't think your lungs could take it; you might have another asthma attack, and I don't want that.' _

"Li...I know you want to see the Digital World...but, you can't," Matt reminded her, as if he was reading her thoughts at the moment. "You're not one of the 'chosen children'. The Digital World would deny you of access." He took a hold of her hand in a comforting manner. He really did feel sorry for her.

"I know... I know..." said Li glumly. "Speaking of the digidestined, Davis left a message for you on your answering machine."

Matt tilted his head in the direction of the phone, which was hanging in the kitchen. "How do you know it's Davis?"

With her other hand, Li pointed to the phone, "Because your caller id said it was from Davis. You should see what he wants."

Matt grunted as he lifted himself off of Li, and trudged over to the kitchen to listen to the message Davis has left for him. He pressed a button on his phone and listened in. Just as the message played, Li got off the couch and went over to Matt. "_Hey, Matt,_" Davis began in an urgent tone, _"You're never going to believe what I heard from Veemon in the Digital World: Myotismon is in the human world! -- Not ours, that _'other' _human world we went to years ago, but...yeah, he's there! So call back. We gotta figure out what we're gonna do about this!" _

"Myotismon..." Li tried to recollect her memories on him; at least, the stories she heard from Matt. "He is the vampire that once tried to take over our world, am I right?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, you're right, but now he's on that other Earth again; the Earth where those people deny digimon and our existence." He turned away from Li. "Just what is he planning this time though?..."

_"Myotismon, hmm?..." _Jacen thought, _"So...that vampire is finally taking action again after all these years..."_

Oh yes...life is good for Matt. A job, a nice girlfriend, an apartment all to himself, and now it seems he's got an adventure going on again after all these years. It wasn't a great life, but it was still...good.

* * *

That night, while Matt was drifting into his own dream world, Jacen was more active now that Matt couldn't hear his thoughts. Where was Jacen exactly? -- Well, somewhere in Matt's dreams, but faraway enough for the young man not to hear... So, Jacen had an evil grin on his face as he gazed around a mystical room, and saw a lone table nearby. A few oddly dressed men were seated there, waiting for Jacen to sit with them. "I just heard from the digidestined twit that Myotismon is on the 'other' Earth again," harbingered Jacen, and he sat down with these mysterious men. 

One of the men nodded in agreement, "Yes, we've heard. So...when do we finally get out of here and strike back at the digimon, Master?"

Jacen tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "I don't know," he snapped back at the man, "We have to wait and hear more about this... _I_ can't take action until I know the details..." He sighed tiredly, "Like you, I'm desperate to get out of this place, but I must remain 'still' until further notice. Then...and _then_, I will take control of Matt and get my _real_ body back... Heh, heh, heh..."


	3. Night Visit

**Chapter Three:** **Night Visit**

That was all Kyle, Joey, and Lindsey could talk about that previous day: Myotismon. The ruined cake was discussed a bit, but the rest of the day was talking back and forth about the digimon vampire; whether he really is a digimon or not, or perhaps just some weird adult that decided to dress up and look exactly like the vampire lord. So, after much debate, Joey wanted to revisit the mall and try and capture this 'Myotismon' on film, so he has proof to show to everyone -- mainly his own friends -- that maybe...just maybe, there really is a Myotismon, and that digimon are real! The question is though: why is Joey so determined to prove that Myotismon is a digimon? Just what is the reasoning? At this moment, the three were hiding amongst the many people at the food court, and watching the very table that Myotismon was sitting at before. While Kyle and Lindsey could care less, while sitting at their own table and gazing at the odd folk passing by, Joey was at another table and watching Myotismon's table intently from afar; holding a digital camera close by.

"Anyone see him yet?" Joey asked quietly to Kyle and Lindsey.

Lindsey turned to Joey, "Do you really think he'll come back?" She waited for her brother to answer...but his mind was too preoccupied about capturing the 'Myotismon look-alike' on camera.

Kyle rolled her eyes to this, "Joey...doesn't this seem...weird?" She questioned him quietly, not looking at him. "I mean, I don't think he'll come back...especially in the exact same table he sat at yesterday..."

Joey turned around in his chair to face the girls, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...say what you all want, but when my friend Germy came over yesterday, he told me he saw that Myotismon at this mall too!"

"When was that?" Lindsey wondered. "I didn't hear you guys talking about that."

Joey grunted, "What were ya -- spying on us or something? Besides, we were in my room when we talked about that purple-lipped freak."

Kyle raised an eyebrow to the boy. "That's another thing, why do you call him Germy, when his real name is Jeremy?"

Joey shrugged, "I don't know, but he don't mind; I asked him. Now, let's just focus on finding that Myotismon again..." Then not one of them said a word to each other as they now turned their attention back to the table Myotismon was sitting at before. Unfortunately for Joey, Kyle and Lindsey were growing tired at this, after all, the children had been sitting at their own tables for over an hour now. Kyle was slightly surprised that no mall employees or security guards have dismissed them from the tables, since none of them ordered any food from the counters all around.

"I want to go home, Joe," Lindsey whined tiredly, resting her head on the table.

Kyle nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean...what are the odds that this Myotismon will come back? Who's going to believe the footage that you took?" Joey turned to her and frowned. "Anyone, or even your friends...they'll think you set the whole thing up..."

Joey scoffed, "Like I _could_ do something like that? Come on, everyone -- even my _friends_ -- know I couldn't pull off a Myotismon; even on another person!"

The girls stood up. "Look..." Kyle began, sounding serious and as tired as Lindsey, "I'm going to take Lindsey home since were both tired waiting around for some Myotismon to show up. You don't have to come with us; you can stay and wait for him, but I won't be picking you up for awhile. So...are you coming with us?"

The boy looked away from them and gazed at all the people around in the food court. There were children, adults, hotties, hunks, goths -- you name it; all types of people were here, and Joey saw that none of them resembled Myotismon in any way. "Ugh..." Joey sighed angrily, and turned back to the two girls, "I'll come back home. I guess it is stupid to wait around for something I'll probably never see again..." Then Joey stood up as well. "Man...I really wanted that Myotismon picture..." Now with him by their side, the three headed towards the exits of the mall...with the vampire digimon watching from the shadows.

How unusual for them not to spot Myotismon, but he was well hidden. Just where was he hiding, no one will know. With the children out of sight, he came out from the shadows and into the public of passing humans that didn't really seem to notice his presence, or they just chose to ignore it. He just stood there, knowing that before, the three were looking for him, but had chosen not to be seen. in an odd way, he didn't know how to prepare himself for seeing Kyle again. He wished he knew why it bothered him so much to see her again. Did he not get over his feelings for her? It's been so long... "Not long enough..." he grumbled under his breath. "It was not long enough..." Myotismon sat down at one of the food court tables to figure this out. Oh, how he hated to sit among the humans, but had no choice. _"Soon enough..._humans_...enjoy your world; enjoy the filth you live in. This world will be mine..." _He sighed suddenly. The vampire wanted dearly to plan out his world domination, but that wasn't what was going through his mind at the moment. "She's still so beautiful... That face... Her eyes... Everything...is still so beautiful..." he whispered breathlessly. For some reason, saying this to himself made it feel better. Perhaps he just needed to hear it from his own mouth. _"No...this cannot be happening... Not now. I have that LadyDevimon; why can't I just be content with her pleasure?" _He growled softly, _"No...but I still need that...human girl. Need her. _Want_ her so desperately...again..."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the mall, Kyle, Joey, and Lindsey stopped by the general store to pick up more food for the house; and as for Kyle, she bought a few more plants for herself. The three were mostly quiet, and this surprised the older girl, since she would always witness her two cousins bicker amongst each other.

When Kyle drove back to her cousins house, they got the groceries and entered the place, where all was peaceful and nothing had been moved since they left. The house itself had two -- wait...no, it had two and a half floors, with the small floor of the front entrance being the half; from there, you had a choice to go upstairs...or to the darkened downstairs rooms. The upstairs held the family room, kitchen, the parents bedroom, Lindsey's bedroom, the bathroom, and a closet for...whatever reason to put in. The downstairs held the living room, the computer room, the laundry room, Joey's room, another bathroom, and a guest room that still seemed to belong to the cousins older brother. Kyle had asked about this and it seems her cousins brother, Mike, has belongings yet to be moved into his own apartment.

"You know what?..." Joey began, finally breaking that awkward silence that's been going on for a long while. "I should call Germy and ask if he's seen that digimon dude at the mall again."

The girls looked at one another with irritable expressions on their faces. At this moment, the three children were in the kitchen. Both Joey and Lindsey were at the table, drinking soda of some kind, while Kyle was tending to some plants she bought and putting several groceries away in the cupboards. "Joey, why are you calling Germy about it?" Lindsey asked in a high, whiney tone. "I think it was just some weirdo that still likes digimon. I don't think the show's all that great." She turned to Kyle, "Do you still like that digimon show, Kyle?"

Kyle was silent; stuffing the upper cupboards with a few cereals of the cousins choice. "I guess...I lost a little interest in it, but it's still...an okay show," she responded softly back to Lindsey. "I don't think it's anything to call the other boy about though..."

"Germy! His name is Germy!" Joey shot back, grunting slightly.

"Well, his name is actually Jeremy," Lindsey corrected.

"Don't correct me!" Joey snarled to his sister, and turned himself away from her. Lindsey crossed her arms, and he did the same as well.

Kyle grabbed a water pot and began filling it with water at the kitchen sink. "Please...don't argue..." she stated calmly, quietly to the two younger children. "This seems really stupid to argue about. Germy, Jeremy...does it matter what he's called?" She walked over to the sliding glass door of the room. "I'm going to go and water the rose outside," she announced to them in a monotone voice.

Joey smirked at Kyle. "I can't believe there's a _rose_ in _our_ backyard...and it's actually alive at this time; I mean, come _on_, it's _winter_!"

Kyle replied back, "I didn't plant the rose, you know. It was already there when I came to stay here."

The young man shifted around uncomfortably, "Still... I don't remember mom or dad -- well, mom mostly -- well, anyways, I don't remember them planting any roses in our backyard..."

"Well...it's there now..." And Kyle strode out the glass door without another word to her cousin.

Kyle walked across the porch and down to the small garden in a corner of her cousins yard. As she stooped by the single red rose, she stared at it with curiosity. How does a rose grow so well in the winter? She didn't care though; it's growing now, and all that matters to her is keeping it alive. "Don't worry..." Kyle said to it in a soft voice. "I won't touch your beautiful petals... Not like the other plants I have." She watered it a little, and though the rose was surrounded with snow, but that was all frozen and wouldn't be able to give it enough water to survive.

As Kyle began to walk back into the kitchen, she could barely hear the voices of her two cousins arguing. "... Give me that, Joey!" Lindsey cried angrily to her brother.

"No! I get Capn' Crunch this time! _You_ can have Cheerios!" Joey snapped back to her, and he tugged on the Capn' Crunch box that the two were fighting over.

Lindsey barred her teeth and pulled the box towards her. "That's not fair, Joe! Capn' Crunch is _my_ cereal--!"

"--Yeah, but I want to eat _it_ this time!"

When Kyle walked in on Joey and Lindsey, she watched as the box of cereal being pulled on so roughly, that the box came apart in the children's hands and the cereal itself exploding all over the kitchen floor. A reaction was hardly noticeable on Kyle's face, but was still stunned to see this kind of behavior from teenaged children. Still, this is how her cousins usually act.

"You two are cleaning that up," Kyle told them somewhat sternly, softly as she entered the kitchen and accidentally crushed a few cereal bits beneath her feet. She suddenly changed the subject, "You know...I've been thinking..." As Joey and Lindsey began to search through the cupboards for cleaning supplies, the two stopped and turned their heads in her direction. "Joey has made a point in not seeing that Myotismon character today..."

"So...so you believe he's really a digimon, right?" Joey asked with a hint of hopefulness.

Kyle cracked a small smile on her face and shook her head. "No, I still don't believe _that_, but...don't you two wonder if...he watched us secretly and followed us back here?..." That seemed to stir up some nervousness between everyone, for they all started to look over their shoulders and kept silent, listening to all sounds around...

Joey was the one to break this silence by scoffing and turning back to the cupboards for the cleaning supplies. "I don't think he'd follow us back here; we're nothing special," he sarcastically reassured the girls. "Besides, if he did follow us back here, we would of known by now...wouldn't we?"

Both Kyle and Lindsey shrugged to this. "I don't know, but it's still creepy to think about," Lindsey replied back, shivering slightly. "But..." She looked at Kyle with worried eyes, "But nothing's going to happen to us...right? I mean, nothing bad happened before..."

Kyle tended to a few plants on the kitchen counters and didn't answer back to Lindsey within a minute or so. "None of us can say 'nothing bad is gonna happen to us', because anything _can_ happen to us -- bad or good." She stated to them. "I just keep hoping -- praying -- that nothing will happen... Bad, that is..." She glimpsed through a few plant books set next to the actual vegetation themselves and began to think. _"I hope I can create something that will help anyone against intruders or bad people..."_ She looked back at the many plants on the counters and the kitchen table. _"I just hope it will help us if something bad happens..."_

_"I hope nothing horrible happens...but, I just have this feeling...that something bad _is_ going to happen..."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In his grand castle that's set in the Digital World, Myotismon stood outside on the balcony of his master bedroom and gazed longingly at the night sky. He knew in a matter of minutes he would travel to the human world and feast on a poor, unsuspecting female, but he wonders if that's all he should do in his time at that world. _"Perhaps I should just slay that Kyle and be done with my 'feelings' for her. I am tired of caring for her. She is...not the woman that I kissed. Not the woman I touched. She's most certainly not the woman I made love to so long ago. Now she's...just this girl with no reminisce of me anymore..." _He sighed to himself and eyes became sullen. "I am...getting rather thirsty..."

Just as Myotismon turned on his heel to exit the bedroom, he abruptly stopped as he watched LadyDevimon step into the room with a most seductive air about her. "My Lord..." she purred with a most sensuous tone. "Were you about to leave?..." She sat on the edge of his bed and continued to stare into his sapphire eyes. "You shouldn't leave now..."

Myotismon did not seem the least bit interested as he watched his mistress spread herself out onto his bed. She was wearing nothing but a petite brassiere and panties; both made of a black leather. The vampire Lord's lips parted ever so slightly and grew with anticipation to skip his meal and bed the seductive digiwomon that shifted around in sensual poses; she waited eagerly for him to have her once more.

"Not now," Myotismon told LadyDevimon sternly as he turned himself away from her. He hoped not looking at her would help his desires to tone down.

LadyDevimon sat up, and gazed at her Lord with a puzzled expression. "What?" She sounded confused. From what everyone's read about vampires, is that they are sexual creatures. So, with that said, why doesn't Myotismon want to make love with LadyDevimon?

"I have not had my meal for the night," He added to his other statement, now with a stern look to him.

LadyDevimon shifted around on the bed and hugged herself. She wanted to be touched by him badly. "Oh...I see. Well...don't be too long, my Lord Myotismon..."the seductress played with her bra straps and pouted her lips for him. "I need a mon tonight..."

Myotismon made an odd sound in his throat before he exited his castle and to his carriage. "To the second human realm," he ordered the carriage itself, and the fine-wooden transportation of his made no protests as it took the Master to the 'second' Earth, which is what digimon would call the world where Kyle and her cousins happen to live. A smile curled on his violet lips; he knew exactly who he thirst for...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The dark. The black itself didn't matter to the children for they were all sleeping in their beds -- well, most of them. Kyle happened to be sleeping in the family room; next to the kitchen. She turned over on the couch so her body nuzzled into the material itself. Being so drowned in her own dreams, the girl didn't realized there was someone watching her from within the shadows. Myotismon stepped out from the darkest shadows and quickly avoided the moonlight cast from the large windows. He breathed in deeply as he took precious, quiet steps towards Kyle... _Don't wake her from her sleep..._

He stood over her, casting his own dark shadow onto the sleeping girl. Kyle still didn't take notice or feel his presence. All she did was shift around slightly. Then again, vampires had a way with stealth and keeping themselves unnoticed to the human eye.

_"This is not the Kyle I once knew,"_ Myotismon thought to himself; snorting in disgust slightly. _"Besides...I'm rather thirsty for her nectar..." _With a swift hand motion, Kyle turned over so she was now lying on her back, with her front self almost facing the thirsty vampire. Myotismon smiled lovingly down on the girl as she took little breaths from her slightly parted lips. How beautiful she looked to him.

Myotismon kneeled down to her level and his cape spread across the floor. Kyle gave a very brief, soft groan, but no one would know why she did this. Perhaps a dream she is having? "Don't fret, my darling girl..." he purred to her, touching her face with his gloved hand. "Keep sleeping... Keep resting..." As he spoke these soft, mesmerizing words to her, Kyle's head tilted his way, exposing her pale neck and cheek to him. He bared his teeth upon seeing her flesh.

Then...he began to inch his mouth slowly to her neck; wanting to sink his fangs into that throat. He would of loved to woke her and add that 'dash' of fear into her blood, but he didn't want to wake the other children in the home. He was not used to intruding other homes, but this is his advantage to the folklore of vampires everyone would hear.

His warm breath hit her skin, and just as his teeth barely touched her, Kyle moaned quietly in her sleep.

"Myotismon..."she whispered breathlessly, moaning slightly.

The vampire Lord halted his actions. _Did Kyle say his name? _He backed up to gaze at her face. _Does she somehow remember him deep within her psyche?_

With all these -- and more -- odd thoughts entering his mind, he just couldn't continue with his blood draining. If Kyle has a slight chance of remembering him, will he risk slaying her now and never knowing? _Or maybe it's just a dream... _Myotismon stood up now, growling quietly for he knew he had to find some other helpless soul to feed on. "I will come back...for you," he told Kyle softly, although she did not hear him through her sleep. "I guarantee that..." _Wait... Then again... _

He knelt down slightly. "Kyle... Darling... Are you awake?" Myotismon whispered to her. "Can you hear me?"

Unfortunately, his heart sank when she did not respond to him. He wanted to kiss her before he left for the night, but doing this just might wake her, and the vampire didn't want the girl to be frightened by a strange, handsome mon kissing her. "Until tomorrow night... I hope you'll somehow remember me..."

Suddenly, the hallway lights flickered on. Myotismon shifted himself to the side to see the little girl, Lindsey exiting her room to go to the bathroom. Although, now she became sidetracked as she saw who was in the family room across from her. When she got a good look at the monster before her, she screamed -- and oh, did she scream! The vampire had to cover his own ears to her piercing noise!

Kyle immediately woke and sat up by instinct, but only to stare up at the figure close to her. She gasped and coward, not knowing what the vampire might do at this point.

"Shut up, you little _brat_!" Were the only words that came to Myotismon's head, for he wanted Lindsey to stop screaming.

_"Whoa! What the hell, Lindsey!"_ Myotismon groaned irritably as he heard the voice of Joey coming up the stairs to investigate the commotion. "Lindsey, just what--" Then he saw what his sister was screaming for, and the young man couldn't believe it either. "Um... Am I...am I dreaming?..." He asked dumbly, waving his arms out in circular motions for some strange reason.

Finally, Lindsey stopped screaming, just as Kyle shook her head quickly. "No, Joey, you're not dreaming," she answered back with worriment, hugging herself tightly in fear.

Myotismon took one last look at Kyle before he finally departed; materializing into the many bats that were used in his attacks. The children watched these winged creatures float up and out through the walls and ceiling.

Then...all was quiet.

Joey slowly sat on the edge of the stairs, crossed legged, facing the wall everyone witnessed the digital bats transparent into.

Lindsey walked on over to Kyle, who was still huddled in the corner of the couch. "Kyle... Was that...was that Myotismon?..." Kyle shrugged slightly in uncertainty. She continued. "Was he...was he trying to eat you?" Again, Kyle shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, Linds..." Kyle said, not caring about the quiet nature she usually had within herself. "But now...we can't deny that there is something going on here now. That...that digimon might actually exist!" Lindsey nodded and looked over her shoulder to the shocked expression on her brother's face.

"You want to know something though?..." Lindsey turned back to Kyle again. Kyle very briefly smiled and shook her head in slight denial. "For some reason...it feels like...I know Myotismon..."

"You mean, because you saw him on TV?" Lindsey wondered.

Kyle shook her head. "No...not that way. I mean, it feels like...I _know_ him; like I met him before somewhere." She paused for a moment. "But...where did I get an idea like that? How do I know Myotismon from before? I never even met the guy... Did I?..."


	4. The Real Deal

**Chapter Four:**** The Real Deal**

"We need to come up with a plan." Joey suggested determinedly, walking back and forth across the family room. Kyle and Lindsey were sitting on the opposite ends of a couch, watching the young man pace the room.

Kyle scoffed softly. "What 'plan'?" She said. "What can we do about this 'Myotismon'? We can't call the police about this, they'll think we're crazy or making it all up."

"But he _did_ break into our house." Lindsey pointed out. "We can tell the police that _some_ man broke into our house. Maybe they'll give us a bodyguard or something."

Kyle nodded. "That is true, but Myotismon didn't actually break in -- look at this place: there is no broken glass, no signs of forced entry or anything like that. Just...how can we tell police this...when we have no proof of a break in?"

Joey sighed. "Come _on_ -- I mean, how else do you get rid of a vampire?--"

"Joey!" Kyle snapped at Joey, and both her cousins were shocked to see this girl raise her voice at him. "We can't say this is actually Myotismon, or even a vampire that was here at night. We...we need to think about this. Just...to think..."

Joey was the one to scoff now. "What is there to think about? A vampire dude broke into our home to drink your blood, and I think I know why..." Kyle and Lindsey now focused on him more intently as they waited for his answer. "I think, he wanted to drink your blood--" he pointed to Kyle, "Because he wants Lindsey to be his, like, 'vampire bride' or something."

_"What?" _The girls didn't know wherever to be stunned by Joey's answer, or to think it was utterly ridiculous. Kyle was the first to say something about it. "But that -- that doesn't make any sense."

The young man smirked. "Why do you think he was after _you_ first?" He asked, turning to Kyle and crossing his arms. "He wanted to drink all of our blood, except...for Lindsey. When you and I are left here with no blood in our bodies, he comes and takes Lindsey away to his castle and--"

"Okay, okay! We get it!" Lindsey shrieked, hugging herself as she shivered in revulsion. "I can't believe Myotismon might be after me... But...but..."

Joey shrugged a shoulder. "Don't you remember when we all were there at the mall with that Myotismon? Don't you remember the way he suddenly started staring at you, Linds?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow and looked up at Joey. "Um... I-I thought he was staring at me...but maybe I'm wrong..." she said quietly.

"Well..." Joey scratched his arm and began walking into the kitchen. "That's just what I think, but I know he was staring at Lindsey funny." He made an odd, disgusted noise in his throat. "The perv..." Lindsey giggled to this. Joey's eyes grew big as a thought came to his head. "Oh, I better call Germy about this! Man, he is not gonna believe this." He went into the kitchen and towards the phone that hung on the kitchen wall. He picked it up and dialed his friend's number.

Lindsey gazed at Kyle now. "What's going to happen to us?" She decided to share the thought the kept lingering in her mind. "What are we going to do?"

"About Myotismon?" Kyle asked. Lindsey nodded slowly. Kyle sighed somewhat depressingly. "I don't know, but... It's just..." She shook her head. "I don't know what to think of this. I really don't..."

"But...you said that you know Myotismon; that you met him before...somewhere... I think that's what you said last night."

Kyle shook her head again. "I don't know how to explain that, but...I know for sure that I won't...be telling Joey about it. I must have known Myotismon from that TV show. It's the only reason I can think why I felt...that way." She sighed and decided to change the subject. "It's just that now, we need to figure out what we're gonna do."

Lindsey started to think. "I think...we should get some proof that Myotismon was here," she suggested. "If we have proof, we can tell the police, right?" Kyle shrugged with uncertainty.

"That's it!" Joey exclaimed as he began to head over to the girls again. Kyle and Lindsey turned to the excited young man. "That's _exactly_ what we need: proof! If we had _something_ on Myotismon, then the police would have to do something about it, especially if he's stalking the neighbors or...yeah." He cocked his head to both sides until he heard his neck crack. "Man...that feels better..."

"Isn't that a bit...dangerous?" Kyle questioned with some worriment. "I mean, if this really is Myotismon--"

"It _is_ Myotismon," Joey corrected. "You're the one who pointed that out last night."

Kyle rolled her eyes. "Um...yes, well, I just think getting this 'proof' on Myotismon sounds dangerous. I mean, we don't really know what he's...capable of..." Lindsey blinked and remained quiet as her brother and Kyle talked amongst each other.

Joey shrugged. "Yeah, well, whoever said that getting proof on Myotismon _is_ safe -- I mean, really? Besides, aren't you making some 'plant poison' thing that's gonna help us from bad guys anyways?"

Kyle started to fidget with her fingers. "Yes, but it won't be ready for at least a few days; not only that, but I have to test it...on myself to see if it does actually work..."

Joey and Lindsey's eyes grew wide. "Test it on yourself? Won't that...hurt?"

"Probably, but what choice do I have, unless...you want to test it out for yourselves..."

The other two children quickly shook their heads. "No way!"

"Thought so..."

"Okay, enough about that." Joey sat down on another couch across from the two girls. He crossed his arms and frowned at them. "Another question remains... Myotismon -- being a vampire and all -- only comes around at night. So...who's gonna be the one to try and get 'proof' on him -- you know: proof that he's actually here and all?"

Kyle immediately raised her hand. "I'll do it..." Joey and Lindsey stared at her with wide eyes. "And you'll want to know why I say this..." Her cousins kept silent as they listened in. "Being the oldest here, and the one taking care of you two, I should be the one to risk doing this. I don't want anything to happen to you two. You are family...after all..." Her eyes wandered around as she continued to fidget with her fingers. "Um...yeah, and the second reason: if this Myotismon is really after Lindsey, then we can't sacrifice her or use her for bait. That would be...wrong..."

"Yeah, well, I was gonna say you should do the whole 'proofing' thing anyways." said Joey coolly. "I mean, eesh, who wants to wait around at night and see if Myotismon shows up or not?" Kyle scoffed at him.

"So...what are you going to use to get proof of Myotismon?" Lindsey asked. Kyle shrugged.

"I know." said Joey, and then he got up from the couch to go downstairs. The girls waited for a few minutes, and the young man came back up with a video camera in his hands. He walked over to Kyle and held it out for her. "_This_ is what you'll use."

Kyle took the video camera from Joey and examined it carefully. "A video camera?"

Joey nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that will be perfect to prove Myotismon is really alive! Just think: cameras won't do the trick -- I mean, if he's _reall_y a vampire and all, he can't be captured on film, right?" Kyle appeared unsure. "So...the other best thing to use is a video camera. Everything's all set to go, so all you need to do is find Myotismon, turn it on, and make sure he's on the tape."

Kyle continued to look over the device in her hands. "You really think this is going to work, so the police will do something about this?"

_"Police-smolice."_ Joey thought. _"I just want to prove to Germy and them that there really is a Myotismon!"_ "Yeah, sure...whatever." Was all Joey mumbled, turning away from the girls.

"I hope you don't get hurt." Said Lindsey quietly, turning to look at Kyle. "Be careful...at night."

Kyle formed a small smile on her face. "I'm going to try and stay as far away from him as I can. I just hope that if I do get him on tape, that the police will believe our story and try to do something about it." She bit her lip as she glanced over her shoulder to look out the windows and see the dreary light of day...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Myotismon never sleeps that much anymore. What is the point of rest when the weather is usually overcast -- dark -- for most of the days now? His servants actually started to worry about their Master's health, but the vampire didn't show any signs of fatigue, but why do they worry? This is the most powerful digimon in the Digital World. Why do they question about his health?

Then again...Myotismon isn't considered the most powerful anymore... Well...for now, he isn't.

From the Digital World -- in the courtyard of the vampire Lord -- Myotismon's servants were to be trained to deal with any human threats when it came time to take over the second Earth: our Earth. There were over thousands of digimon being taught by Myotismon's finest generals.

Then there he was: Myotismon, watching from afar with a conceited smile to him. At his side was the dangerously sexy, LadyDevimon. The female digimon sighed and held onto Myotismon's arm. "How long must we stare at these..._digimon_?" She asked with boredom in her voice.

"It pleases me to see that everything is going according to plan." Myotismon said, more to himself than LadyDevimon. He turned his head towards her. "We will leave in a moment, but...is everything on your part going well?"

LadyDevimon giggled evilly and nodded. "Yes, my Lord, the dark spores are growing rather nicely. Soon they will be ready to implant within the humans we choose... hee hee..." she put a hand over her mouth as she continued to cackle to herself. "Those foolish humans will never see it coming." She rested her head on Myotismon's shoulder. "The world will be ours, my Prince of Darkness." She whispered breathlessly to him, blowing across his pointed ears. The vampire shivered ever so slightly upon her cool breath. "In just a little time, we will take over...and nothing will stop us..."

Myotismon smirked, turning to her. "Yes...the world will be ours, my mistress. All the humans will bow to our will. Our power. Our beauty..." He titled her chin up, and as the two digimon stared at each other for the longest time, they embraced and kissed softly. _"Yes..._everyone_ will bow to me. _Everyone_...will serve me... Ha ha haah..."_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nighttime. It has been about fifteen minutes past midnight, and Kyle is still waiting by the family room window for Myotismon to appear. Joey and Lindsey were both sleeping soundly in their rooms, and the older girl was thankful for that. She was afraid that her cousins would want to stay up with her and be lookouts. Although now, Kyle wished there was someone to be up with her. She hated the dark and her own eyesight was quite terrible when it came to navigating around. _"Thank goodness there are street lights, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see outside."_

Kyle sighed, and then turned herself so she could peek into the kitchen to see what time it is on the microwave clock. "12:26... It's getting really late, and...I'm getting tired. Who knows if this Myotismon will appear in the view of this window. I'll be lucky if I--" Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as she caught sight of a suspicious shadow moving across the circular street. She watched it carefully and it stopped at the edge of someone's yard. _"Alright...here I go. Don't be afraid Kyle."_ She told herself in her mind. _"Don't be afraid. All you need...is to get him on this video camera...and you don't even have to be close to him to do it..." _

The girl quickly put on her slippers and thought about grabbing a coat, but knew she didn't have time to. _"He'll get away if I go all the way downstairs to get one..."_ With only a t-shirt and baggy pajama pants, she would have to brave the cold for what she has on now. _"At least it isn't snowing at this time...but...the winds..."_ She looked outside, just in time to see a cool breeze blow through the bare trees. "I still have to go." Then she slid open the balcony door and went outside and out onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

Kyle hurriedly went down the steps and took a quick glance to the single red rose on her cousins lawn. She smiled inside to see it was safe under the plastic tarp she put over it. Then...she was on her way. She exited the backyard and halted as she took her first ten feet from the house.

She saw him...and it was him: Myotismon. Sure enough, the tall silhouette was now standing in front of someone's door. Waiting...still waiting ever since Kyle saw him last. She got closer to him by hiding behind a tree in that particular front yard. She now got the video camera going...and filmed his every move.

About a few minutes later, a young woman -- probably a bit younger than Kyle -- came out from the door, only dressed in a light nightgown, which billowed a bit in the wind. Kyle's lips parted as she watched the two with great interest, even forgetting that she had a video camera in her cold hands.

"You're so handsome...up close..." Kyle heard the younger girl whisper breathlessly to Myotismon, wrapping her arms around his neck, and standing on her toes to bring her face closer to his.

Myotismon smiled curled, and his teeth glinted from the pale moonlight. "You're quite beautiful yourself, my dear..." he ran a hand through her long, blonde hair slowly. "So beautiful..." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing their bodies together.

"Oh..." The young girl breathed, as Myotismon's face was only inches from her own. "Are you...going to kiss me?" She closed her eyes and waited for his violet lips to touch hers.

"Hmm..." Myotismon titled her head to the side, brushing away some blonde strands. "No...something much better than a simple kiss..." His grip on her suddenly became rough, but the young girl was so lost in her lustful thoughts to care. The vampire brought the girl's neck to his lips, and did not hesitate to sink his sharp fangs into her.

Kyle gasped and almost dropped the video camera. "No...it can't be..."

Myotismon dropped the girl to the ground, and glided away from the spot. He disappeared into the distant darkness.

When Kyle saw that he was away, she covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe it, but she saw it happen. "My...my _God_! It _is_ true!" She cried quietly, pressing her back against the tree. _"And...and I have proof of this. I...I have to get back to the house."_ Just as she turned around, she cried out when she was shoved back against the tree.

"You should not be out this late at night..." Kyle's eyes grew wide, and stared up into the face of the vampire, Myotismon. He smiled down on her lovingly, and Kyle desperately wanted to know why. "Much too cold for a human's skin." He held her to the tree, and let a hand trail down her cold arm. Even with the cold weather softly blowing by her, but oddly enough, she shivered to his touch.

"Don't you remember me?..." Myotismon asked her softly.

Kyle stared past him and into the snowy weather. "Um..." She grew quiet. "You mean...from last night?"

Myotismon sighed. "No... Do you remember _me_?" He pressed. "Don't you remember _us_? Can't you remember the last time I touched you? Held you? Kissed you?" His tone became more saddened when Kyle continually shook her head to his questions, staring at him with fright.

"No..." She sounded frightened. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. I-I don't ever remember you...doing anything like that to me." Kyle tried to get away from him, but Myotismon caught her arm and pressed her harder against the tree. "Please, I-I don't remember you. I don't like to be touched!" _"There's no way I'm telling this...this _'man'_ I feel like I know what he's talking about. There's no way!"_

"So...you do not remember me at all?" He asked again, sounding irritable. Kyle shook her head again. She waited...and thought he might be enraged and hurt her violently, but instead, he merely laughed to this. Now Kyle felt more scared than ever, for she didn't know what Myotismon could be thinking at the moment. "I knew it couldn't be true..." he growled under his breath.

"Please..." Kyle begged softly, shifting around uncomfortably and shivering badly from the cold weather. "Please...let me go... I...I'm so cold..."

Myotismon's smile now appeared to be more evil, and as he tried to tilt her chin up so she would look at him, she turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly. He growled under his breath. "Look at me..." he whispered to her, and his voice sounded so soothing to her ears.

Kyle whimpered to this, and dropped the video camera in the snow, but Myotismon was too busy with her to notice. "N-no...I won't..." Her voice became shaky. His smile only widened.

"Look at me..." He commanded once more.

"No...no..."

"Look at me..." His tone became more stern with her.

"No--"

"Look at me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks when she finally looked up at him, and gaped into those sapphire eyes of his. "Much better..." He wrapped his cape around her, and held her closer to his body. "So cold...my dear..." He brought her face to his, but Kyle knew he wasn't going in for a kiss.

Kyle cried out again quietly. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She felt suppressed to cry out for help. "No... No, please...no..." He brushed her hair away from her neck, tilting it to the side. "No..." He stretched out her shirt so that her neck and shoulder were visible to him.

"Hush now..." He whispered, putting his lips to her bare shoulder and kissed it tenderly. "All I want is your blood on my tongue."

She closed her eyes again, for she didn't want to see this vampire draining her body of blood. "Please...no... Please..." But her cries fell on deaf ears at this point.

She gasped as he pressed his lips to her pale neck, and just as his fangs grazed the skin, he stopped. His eyes grew wide when his head started to fill with thoughts of the woman who loved her savior from years back. _"But this isn't the same girl. She...she doesn't remember me... It isn't her! No...no thoughts of these now. Not now!"_

_"But...you can still change her."_ Stated another voice of his. _"Somewhere in her mind, she must remember you. You can manipulate her. She is young. Woo her. Charm her. Seduce her to your will... Make her yours again..."_

Myotismon scoffed to himself. "And how shall I attend to that?" Unfortunately, no voice would answer his question.

He knew it was too late now. His moment of blood had passed. Myotismon growled angrily as he dropped Kyle to the ground and quickly took off into the night.

Kyle stood up, shaking badly in fear and from the cold weather. She was in complete shock and didn't know why Myotismon had suddenly stopped wanting to feed on her. She knew finding out the answer would probably be bad anyways. She turned around and picked up the video camera from the snow. Now the girl quickly went back to the house, not turning back to see if Myotismon was still there.

_"I will see you again...my darling... One way or another -- even though your memories of me are dead -- I will make you mine."_

_"I miss your touch..."_

That very morning...

"You didn't get the footage?!" Joey almost shouted to Kyle. All children were sitting at the kitchen table, eating different varieties of cereal.

Kyle rolled her eyes. "I...I couldn't get any proof, because there are no batteries in this video camera." The video camera, which is sitting next to her cereal bowl, now was shoved across the table and over to Joey. "You told me you had everything set up."

Joey took the video camera in his hands and popped the flap that held the large batteries, but...there were none. "Huh...that's weird. Could of sworn there were batteries in here."

Lindsey laughed, but it sounded rather fake. "This is why you should never rely on Joey here." Joey shot a dirty look at her. She ignored him and turned to Kyle. "So...even though the video camera didn't work, but...did you see Myotismon last night?" Now Joey looked at Kyle for a reply.

Kyle shifted around in her seat nervously. She wanted to tell her cousins about the horrific experience last night, but at the same time...she didn't. _"I hope the girl that got bitten is okay..."_ She thought with concern. "Well..." She began slowly, unsure of her words. "I...I didn't see Myotismon last night, but I didn't go outside...b-because there are no batteries in that video camera."

Lindsey sighed sadly. "Oh...too bad."

Joey went back to eating his cereal. "I rather see him on the camera anyways." He grumbled with a mouth full of cereal.

Kyle twirled her spoon around in the milk of her bowl. "Yeah...me too..." she replied.

It was then that the children went about their business. While Joey and Lindsey were at school, Kyle attended to some house cleaning, since she knew her cousins detested the idea of helping out.

It was a typical, normal day for them all...until night fell. This time Joey made sure there were batteries in the video camera before he and Lindsey went off to bed, leaving Kyle alone in the dark. The older girl happened to be sitting on the large windowsill of the family room, gazing out onto the circular road and watching for the vampire to appear. Kyle began to grow tired, but knew it was her duty to try and capture Myotismon on film.

As she continued to look out onto the many front yards of houses, she heard someone approach from behind rather quietly. Kyle groaned. "Joey...or Lindsey, please -- go back to bed. I have this handled."

The presence from behind chuckled. "Unfortunately, my dear, I am neither of those two children..."

Kyle gasped, and looked over her shoulder to see Myotismon standing behind her, smiling. "No... Y-you can't be here. You--"

Myotismon raised a hand to silence her. "I can come and go as I please. I am not like those vampires you read in folklore." He took a few steps towards the windowsill and gestured his hand to it. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Kyle shook her head quickly. "No. I don't want you near me. I don't want you to touch me." Her voice rose with fright. "If-if you don't leave, I am going to scream. I am going to cry for help if you don't--"

Myotismon suddenly started to chuckle with amusement. The sound made Kyle's spine tingle. "Are you really?" Kyle stared up at him. She didn't know whether to be afraid now, or angry with him. "Scream and cry all you want, but no one will be able to hear you. A spell is over this house and it will clear when I take my leave."

The girl hugged herself, but averted her eyes from his hungered gaze. "Wh...What do you want?" She asked meekly.

Myotismon decided to sit on the opposite end of the windowsill, but she feared this, for he was still rather close to her. "I thought you should be the first mortal to know that something _wonderful_ is going to happen to your Earth."

"What...do you mean?"

Myotismon smirked, and she didn't realize it, but he moved closer to her. "In time...you will see. That is all I will say for now." A very soft whimper escaped her throat when she noticed that the vampire was now next to her, staring at her hard.

Kyle looked up at him with frightened and worried eyes. "D-don't stare at me that way." She pleaded softly, turning away from him. "Please..."

He stood up now, knowing that she didn't want him around her at this time. "I also came tonight to apologize to you." He said. "I am sorry for frightening you last night."

She continued to look the other way. "I don't believe you." Kyle said a bit angrily. "I-I know for a fact you're not the one t-to apologize to people...or anyone..."

"Fine." Myotismon turned himself around so that his cape faced the girl. "Don't accept my apology..." He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at her so that his fangs would show themselves. "I will leave you...for now... Sleep well, my dear..." A deep laugh came forth and echoed off the walls of the upper floors. He materialized into bats, and the little winged creatures disappeared into thin air.

Kyle sighed in relief, and turned herself around back to the window.

_"... something _wonderful _is going to happen to your Earth."_

"Is he...going to take over Earth?" She asked herself as she gazed out onto the darkened streets.


End file.
